I HAVE A LITTLE SISTER!
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Hyde's mom is back in town and she has a big surprise for him. The title says it all. Please review! Thanks!
1. Oh by the way this is your sister

DISCLAIMER: I don't own That 70's Show and I never will **:  (**

Everyone is in the basement. Hyde comes rushing through the door.

Hyde: Hey I have a really big favor I need to ask all of you.

Fez: Oh ha-ha nice try I'm not falling for that one again (he holds on to his pants)

Hyde: No Fez we're not going to steal you're pants and leave you in a public area again.

Fez: Oh few.

Hyde: No you see I just found out that my mom is back. I feel like I should go see her to clear some stuff up but I want you guys to come with me.

Donna: Of course we'll come Hyde.

Eric: So your mom's back huh? Isn't it going to be a little weird seeing her again?

Kelso: Yeah man she did run out on you and leave you to be with the Foreman's. I mean that's one major burn.

Hyde: Yeah I know but I have to see her. Ok so I found out that she's staying at the motel by the highway. So I'll be back here around seven and we can go.

Jackie: Hold on a second. The motel by the highway? There is no way I'm going to be seen there I have a reputation people.

Hyde: Ok then you can wait for us in the Road Kill bar.

Jackie: Fine I'll go.

Hyde and everyone are standing outside the motel door.

Kelso: Hyde we've been standing here for 10 freakin minutes knock on the door or I'm going to kick it in.

Hyde: All right, all right fine.

Jackie: Hurry something smells really, really bad and this time it's not Fez's cologne.

Hyde knocks on the door.

Hyde's mom: Come in.

They all go inside and Hyde's mom is a little surprised to see his mom and she is a little surprised to see him.

Hyde's mom: Oh it's you.

Hyde: Yeah it's me. Hi mom.

Hyde's mom: Who the hell are they?

Hyde: These are my friends, Eric, Donna, Kelso, Jackie, and Fez.

Hyde's mom: Oh well take a seat.

There is nowhere to sit so they all just stand there.

Hyde's mom: So did you want something or are you just here to tell me what a horrible mother I am.

Hyde: No I just wanted to see you again. So are you staying?

Hyde's mom: No I'm just here to get some money out of your blood sucking father then I'm getting the hell out of here.

Hyde: As usual right?

The window opens and a small girl climbs through it. She is small with long brown hair and looks a little like Hyde.

Hyde's mom: Well, well, well look who's climbing through the window again.

Girl: Oh damn and I thought you'd be passed out by now.

Hyde's mom: You know you have a smart mouth.

Girl: (picking up an empty beer bottle) Yeah and you have a drinking problem.

Hyde: Who's this?

Hyde's mom: Well Steven I guess you should know. This is Hailey you're little sister.

Everyone: What?!

Hyde's mom: Yeah I was pregnant with her when I ran off with that trucker.

Hailey: So this is my brother.

Hyde's mom: Yup that's your big brother Steven.

Hailey: (whipping her forehead) Thank god. I thought I was you're only bastard child at least now I know there's another one.

Hyde: Wow, wow, wow this is, this is big news I mean I feel like I should get to know you or something.

Hailey: You really don't have to.

Hyde: No I have to I mean you're my sister and just wow. I have a little sister.

Hyde's mom: Ok well I'm going to sleep if you really want to get to know her just come by anytime tomorrow and you can spend the day with her, plus it will get the little brat out of my hair for a few hours.

Hailey: Love you to mom.

Hyde: Um ok sure tomorrow then yeah see you.

Hyde and everyone left. Hyde was a little confused and a little curious he wanted to know what his little sister was like.


	2. I'm stuck with you for the day

Hyde couldn't sleep at all that night. All he could think about was his little sister. She looked so much like him it was kind of creepy. All he could think about was what she was like and he was really anxious for the next day. Finally it was morning but Hyde wasn't too sure when he should stop by to get Hailey. Hyde waited until around 12 and got in his el Camino and drove to the motel. When he got there the door was already open a jar so he just walked in. His mom had already left for the day and there asleep on the chair was a little girl.

Hyde: Um Hailey.

Hailey didn't wake up.

Hyde: Hailey!

Hailey fell off the bed.

Hailey: What do you want do you know how early it is!

Hyde: It's actually like 12.

Hailey: Like I said do you know how early it is?

Hyde: Ok well do you still want to hang out with me for the day? I kind of want to get to know you.

Hailey: Yeah, yeah all right just give me a minute. 

Hailey went into the bathroom and all Hyde heard were a series ok crashes and bangs. Five minutes Hailey came out of the bathroom ready to go.

Hailey: Ok chief what do you want to do?

Hyde: Let's go back to the Foreman's there cool.

Hailey: Sounds ok. So what are you driving?

Hyde: An el Camino.

Hailey: Stolen?

Hyde: Surprisingly no.

Hailey: Wow, I'm impressed. 

Hyde: Yeah me too.

Hyde and Hailey drove back to the Foreman's. Everyone including Red and Kitty where in the driveway waiting to meet Hyde's little sister. Hyde pulled into the driveway and Hailey got out.

Kitty: So Steven this is your little sister?

Hyde: Yeah her name is Hailey.

Kitty: Well hello there (laughs) oh she's just adorable. Why I could just eat her with a spoon, but I wont! (Laughs) You know what sweet heart I'm going to go bake you some cookies would you like that?

Hailey: What ever.

Kitty: Ok great! 

Kitty rushes inside. Red steps closer to Hailey and just stares at her with no emotion.

Red: So you're Hailey.

Hailey: (standing at attention) Yes sir.

Red: So tell me Hailey what do you hate most in the world?

Hailey: Those damn communist's sir.

Red: (shaking her hand) Ha-ha she's a good kid!

Red goes into the house.

Hyde: What?

Hailey: Well I can kind of tell that Mr. Foreman is a hard ass that probably fought in the war. So if you just go along with them they will leave you alone.

Hyde: Hey I like the way you think.

Hailey: Besides everyone knows that the government is a bunch of corrupt weirdoes.

Hyde: Oh my god you really are my sister (he runs over to her and picks her up and hugs her)

Eric: Hailey you're very oppionated for someone of your age.

Hailey: Thanks and no offense but you're kind of scrawny for someone your age.

Eric: For the last time I'm not scrawny I'm wiry.

Hailey: Sorry I was just being honest.

Eric: It's all right.

Kelso: Hi I'm Kelso.

Hailey: Hi Hyde told me all about you on the way over here. 

Kelso: All good things I hope.

Hailey: I just have one question.

Kelso: Yes?

Hailey: How many times where you dropped and or kicked in the head as a child?

Kelso: (with a stuck up smirk) That's an easy one, 20!

Hailey: Hmm I would have figured more.

Eric, Donna, Fez, Jackie, and Kelso all leave to go to the basement.

Hailey: You're friends are pretty cool. 

Hyde: Yes, yes they are. Come on.

Hyde and Hailey go into the basement. This was going to be interesting. 


	3. How can you not love this kid!

Everyone is in the basement. Hyde comes in and sits in his normal chair. Hailey follows behind him and sits in the lawn chair. 

Kelso: Oh I know! Little kids love game right? So Hailey…(he gets on all fours) hop on my back and I'll take you around the room.

Hyde: What the hell type of game is that?

Kelso: Horsy! Duh.

Fez: I'm not even from this country and I even know what that is. Geeze where did you grow up?

They all shoot him a look.

Fez: Oh right.

Hailey: Sorry Kelso but I'm a little old to be playing Horsy. I do have a game that I think is very fun though.

Kelso: (getting extremely excited) Oh, Oh, what is it?

Hailey: Ok well see my right hand?

Kelso: Yeah.

Hailey: Ok well keep your eyes on my right hand, follow my right hand (she slaps him with her left hand)

Kelso: Ouch!

Hailey: I win!

Hyde: Hey I like that game.

Hailey: Yeah me to.

Jackie: So Hailey I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I noticed that you have a giant rip in your jacket how did that happen?

Hailey: Hey you try climbing over a 12-foot fence with a 12 pack of beer.

Hyde: (showing her the rip in his jacket) Oh my god! The same thing happened to me!

Eric: Awe isn't that sweet. Two delinquent siblings.

Donna: So Hailey where do you go to school?

Hailey: Nowhere at the moment. My mom has been moving around so much I haven't really been able to settle into a school yet.

Laurie comes down the stares with a basket of laundry.

Laurie: Hey Hyde Kitty wants you.

Hyde: (getting up) Ok. Hey will you watch Hailey for a second

Hyde goes up the stares.

Laurie: Great I'm stuck watching a midget.

Hailey: Well I'm not too happy to have a skeezy bar hag watching me.

Laurie: Hey I am not a skeezy bar hag and I don't even know why im arguing with you anyway you Lolly Pop Kid!

Hailey: Oh ouch that one hurt. So tell me, what's it like being the village bicycle?

Laurie: Oh yeah well! 

Laurie can't think of a comeback so she storms up the stares.

Eric: I love this kid!

**_Next chap will be up soon._**


End file.
